isleep
by rednblue
Summary: while sam is sleeping she lets out something from her past suck at summeries tell me if i should continue
1. Chapter 1

**ATHOURS NOTE: HEY AM NEW TO THIS SO GIVE ME A BREAK BE NICE ON THE REVIEWS**

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY I WISH I DID THOUGH**

**FREDDIE POV**

Sam was sleeping in the shays couch when I walked in "hey Carly I need to go fix something on the icarly site,".

" Shhhhhhhhhh Freddie," Carly said "Sam is sleeping you know how she gets if you wake her up".

" Sorry ill just take a minute," Freddie said.

"Yeah no problem but am going out with Spencer to get more food," Carly said.

" Ok ill just close the door when I leave," Freddie said

" ok thanks," Carly said. And with that I went upstairs to the icarly studio. I uploaded new stuff and fixed new stuff on the site. When I was walking back down stairs I heard something "don't leave me please," said the voice. I then noticed that it was Sam she was talking in her sleep. "please don't leave us dad please," said Sam. It was weird I knew sam didn't like to talk about her dad but I never knew why. I never got the courage to ask what had happened to him I didn't want to beaten up again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," the screaming sam broke him out of his thought. Sam sam Freddie called. She woke up with tears in her eyes.

**SORRY TO MAKE THIS SHORT AND TO LEAVE IT IN A CLIFFHANGER AM NEW TO THIS SO REVIEW PLEASE AND GIVE ME SOME ADVICE **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I DIDN'T THINK I WAS GOING TO GET A LOT OF REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS I WASN'T GOING TO CONTINUE BUT BECAUSE I GOT GOOD RESULTS I AM GOING TO CONTINUE**

**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY **

SAM POV

I was lying down on the shays couch watching girly cow. Carly was on the computer. I started falling asleep then I went to dream land

_I was playing with melanie when I heard my mom and dad fighting._

"_no I don't want youre explaination alex," said pam puckette_

"_but its not what it looks like she came on to me," said alex puckette_

"_how could you guys do this to me she was my best friend,"_

"_but….,"_

"_I don't want to hear it get out and I never want to see you again and stay away from my kids,"_

"_nooooooo dad no please don't leave me," said sam_

"_am sorry I love you guys but youre mom is right,"_

"_no dad don't leave us,"_

"_goodbye,"_

"_nooooo,"_

"Sam sam," I woke up with Freddie above me. Then I noticed that I was crying. Freddie just kept looking at me with worried eyes.

"Sam are you ok?" Freddie asked

**I LEFT IT WITH A CLIFFHANGER AGAIN IF I GET REVIEWS ILL UPLOAD FASTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT GIVE ME SOME ADVICE**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AM GOING TO START ANOTHER STORY I DON'T KNOW WHATS AM GOING TO NAME IT BUT YOU GUYS SHOULD READ IT TO**

**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY**

Freddies pov:

"Sam are you ok"? I asked

"yes am fine leave me alone" said sam looking at the floor

"no sam you are not fine tell me what you were dreaming about" I said then I did something that would have never had the courage of doing

I put my finger on her shin and lifted her head up

"I dreamt the day my dad left us" said sam

I could see that her dad was a very strong topic for her.

"am sorry I know that you don't like talking about your dad" I said

"its cool I just feel so lonely sometimes he was the only one that understood me" sam said

"That's the exact same way that I felt when my dad. Died he always took my side when my mom wanted to take me somewhere I didn't want to go" I said

" am sorry Freddie I dint know…"

" its ok" I said I put my thumb on her cheek and wiped away her tear

"I just really miss him I still cant believe his not with us" sam said

I couldn't control my self any more I put my arms around her just when I started to see more tears falling down her eyes

"its ok sam I know how you feel I miss my dad too. sometimes I just look at his pictures for hours in my room"

Then she started crying harder on my chest and I just held her tighter

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE AND GIVE ME SOME ADVICE**


	4. authors note

**SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN ALONG TIME I JUST STARTED MY SENIOR YEAR AND I NEED TO GET GOOD GRADES. I PROMIS I WILL UPDATE SOME TIME NEXT WEEK I HAVNT GOTTEN THAT MUCH REVIEWS SO I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP ON GOING SO TELL ME**


	5. sorry

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time and especially sorry if you thought this was an update. My computer broke and I just started college so I have had a lot of things on my mind and not a lot of time to write on either of my stories. Another reason I haven't updated is because I have writers block to tell you the truth I never really knew where both of my stories were going. Summer break is coming I will updated my stories but for right now I don't know how often. I am sorry because I hate it when people don't update for a long time. Anyways I was really hoping to get ideas from you guys the faster the ideas come the faster I will write. So please review and give ideas I will post this on both of my stories **


End file.
